buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon World
This page is about the world. For the card of the same name, see Dragon World (card). "Dragon World" (ドラゴンワールド Doragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. Dragon World cards, as the name implies, are themed around Dragons equiped with armor and weapons and Humans riding and commanding dragons known as Dragon Knights. Dragon World's card frame resembles flames. Playstyle Dragon World focuses on two distinct attributes, 《Armordragon》 and 《Dragon Knight》. Armordragons focus on having a mostly open center approach to their tactics to allow the user to wield a specific Item into battle. Armordragons also fall into various archetypes based on their characters for defense, but Dragon World focuses on offensive attacks while keeping vast amounts of defense available. Dragon Knights are monsters who ride on dragons instead of being dragons. Their deck style centers around 3 different decks to choose from to synchronize abilities and characteristics. "Drop Zone", "Rest", and "Rush". Associated Characters *Gao Mikado (Anime/Manga) *Noboru Kodo (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief (21 Cards) *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad (16 Cards) *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures (37 Cards) *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (22 Cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (29 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (28 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (33 cards) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (25 cards) *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords (38 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution Character Packs *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor (45 Cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities (12 Cards) *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (19 Cards) *H Extra Booster 1: Miracle Impack! (2 cards) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (6 cards) Included Decks *Manga Limit Trial Deck Vol.1 (15 Cards) *World Hobby Fair'14 Winter Decks *World Hobby Fair'15 Winter Decks Introductory Sets *Introductory Set 1: Dragon World (15 cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (11 cards) * Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (13 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 1: Dominant Dragons (17 cards) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force (19 cards) *H Trial Deck 1: Crimson Fist (17 cards) *D Trial Deck 1: Scorching Sun Dragon (??? cards) Archetypes *Alexander *Blue Sky Knights *Crimson *Dragon Shield *Dragon Knight *Drum *Fifth Omni *Jackknife *Purgatory Knights *Shield (Archetype) *Spike Shoulder *Systemic Dagger *Thunder Knights Attributes *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Blue Dragon *Buddy (Attribute) *Buddyfight *Charge *Defense *Destruction *Dragon *Dragon Knight *Draw *Enhance *Fairy *Fire Power *Genius *Gold Dragon *Green Dragon *Hero *Legend *Move (Attribute) *New Series *Pear *Pudding *Recovery *Red Dragon *Shinsengumi *Sun *Sun Dragon *Takoyaki *TV Anime *Warrior *Weapon *White Dragon List of Dragon World cards Flags *Dragon World (card) Items *Assail Sword, Dragoraptor *Battle Spirit Fist, Dragosoul *Blazing Dragon Fist, Dragoburst *Cavalry Dragon, Hyperion *Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze *Dragon Arms, Dragokeeper *Dragon Lance, Stronghorn *Chieftain Fist, Dragogeneral *Dragon Lord Sword, Dragoemperor *Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Dragonblade, Dragobreach *Dragonblade, Dragofearless *Dragonblade, Dragoseele *Dragonblade, Dragowing *Dragonblade, Drumsword *Extreme Dragon Sword, Dragobraver *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Ablaze *Fifth Omni Dragon Fist, Roaring Fire *Fifth Omni Dragon Sword, King Fang *Gargantua Blade, Black Smasher *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" *Martial Bones Fist, Dragosquare *Okada's Dragonblade, Dragobrave *Steel Fist, Dragoknuckle *Sun Fist, Sunshine Impact *Super Dragonblade, Dragoeternal *Thunderblade, Dragobreaker *Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem Spells *4000 Festival! *Astral Force *Blue Dragon Knights "Proud Song of Soul" *Blue Dragon Shield *Cavalry Academy *Day of the Dragon *Dragobond *Dragodesperate *Dragoenergy *Dragogenius *Dragosolid *Dragospeed *Dragorevival *Dragowisdom, Knowledge of the Fifth Omni *Dragon Barrier *Dragon Bind Attack *Dragon Breath *Dragon Change *Dragon Chase *Dragon Crush *Dragon Flame *Dragon Guard *Dragon Heart *Dragon Knight Formation *Dragon Land *Dragon Trust *Dragon's Seal *Dragonic Assault *Dragonic Charge *Dragonic Climax *Dragonic Counter *Dragonic Dash *Dragonic Destroy *Dragonic Directive *Dragonic Endure *Dragonic Forcefield *Dragonic Formation *Dragonic Gachi Fight! *Dragonic Gate Breaker *Dragonic Grimoire *Dragonic Grimoire, Backwater Inscription *Dragonic Heal *Dragonic Heatup *Dragonic Loop *Dragonic Maneuver *Dragonic Medic *Dragonic Paratrooper *Dragonic Shoot *Dragonic Survey *Dragonic Teamwork *Dragonic Thunder *Dragon Return System *Dragopride, Fifth Omni Dignity *Emblem of Omni Lords *Fifth Omni Dragon Shield *Fifth Omni Oath, Dragoundertake *Fist of the Red Battler *Flying Dragon Shield *Future Radio Buddyfight *Force Return *Golden Dragon Shield *Green Dragon Knights "Song of Ancient Lands" *Green Dragon Shield *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Gift *Knight Counter *Knightenergy *Lord's Dragon Shield *One-to-one *Primeval Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Shield *Red Dragon Knights "Song of Burning March" *Ring of Crimson *Secret Treasure of Dragons, Dragopotion *Slash Strike, Dragoslasher *Superior Buddy *The Skies in your Hand *Thunder Break Stance *Thunder Formation! *Twin Attack Tactics *Victory Slash! *White Dragon Shield *Wolf of Mibu *Wrath of Dragon Impacts *Barbarish Anger-! *Blaster Tornado, Roaring Red Dragon Lord *Crimson Soul Grenade!! *Determination of the Fist Fighter, Grapple Soul *Dragobulk Stormschlag *Dragon Attack Arts, Dragonic Double Break!! *Dragon Cavalry Arts, The Glorious Legacy *Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash *Dragon Lord Initiation, Giga Howling Crusher!! *Dragon Secret Arts, Dragonic Resurrection *Dragon Strike Arts, Dragonic Kaiser Nova *Dragon Strike Arts, Dual Movingforce *Dragon World Alliance *Dragonic Punisher *Finisher! Nashijiru Panibushaaaaa!! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Giga Howling Phantom! *Fifth Omni Divine Arts, Howling Storm! *Gargantua Punisher!! *Gigantic Crusher!! *Gospel of the White Dragon Deity *Maximum Skill, Breaking Flames *Reckless Angerrrr!! *Roaring Slash!! Gargantua Punisher!! Monsters Size 0 *Boomerang Dragon *Crimson Battler, Cheering Good Luck *Double Squeek Hammer Dragon *Dragon Knight, Ranmaru *Dragon Knight, Slayman *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Drunk Sword Sho *Missile Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Hardy Knife Dragon *Tomahawk Dragon Size 1 *Anger Fist Dragon *Awl Pike Dragon *Bear-Trap Fang Dragon *Blade Chakram Dragon *Blade Wing Dragon *Bloody Card Dragon *Bloody Chainsaw Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Bonblade Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Deomedia Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Iron Wing Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Seeker Penguin Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slenje Dragon *Bronze Shield Dragon *Bucket Arm Dragon *Burning Lance Dragon *Center Sword Dragon *Crimson Battler, Bay Rush Drake *Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon *Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon *Crimson Battler, Catapult Knuckle *Crimson Battler, Sesters Dragon *Crimson Battler, Guns Knuckle Dragon *Crimson Battler, Hammer Ball Dragon *Crimson Battler, Ignited Dragon *Crimson Battler, Maintenance Kid *Crimson Battler, Radical Leg Dragon *Crimson Battler, Rock Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spike Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Spin Nail Dragon *Crimson Battler, Splendor Needle *Crimson Battler, Starting Dragon *Death Rattle Dragon *Diamond Shield Dragon *Dirge Drill Dragon *Disturb Hand Dragon *Double Sword Dragon *Dragon Knight, Bat Masterson *Dragon Knight, Crazy Horse *Dragon Knight, Cromwell *Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Dragon Knight, Enrique *Dragon Knight, Galileo *Dragon Knight, Hannibal *Dragon Knight, Hijikata *Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc *Dragon Knight, Juutilainen *Dragon Knight, Kondou *Dragon Knight, Leonidas *Dragon Knight, Lenus *Dragon Knight, Liechtenauer *Dragon Knight, Martel *Dragon Knight, Masamune *Dragon Knight, Maximilian *Dragon Knight, Mitsuhide *Dragon Knight, Musashi *Dragon Knight, Nagakura *Dragon Knight, Red Baron *Dragon Knight, Ryoma *Dragon Knight, Saitou *Dragon Knight, Sanosuke *Dragon Knight, Selim *Dragon Knight, Shingen *Dragon Knight, Socrates *Dragon Knight, Soushi *Dragon Knight, Tadakatsu *Dragon Knight, Tomoe *Drum Bunker Dragon "SD" *Enchant Wand Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Dark Armament Suu *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Holy Scripture Hisui *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Mountain Crush Gon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Disintegrate Arale *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Toxin Tenki *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Smuggler Torame *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Leaping Zakuro *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Explosive Hammer Fuad *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Fire Call Rando *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Fire Sword Doble *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Light Rim Alliot *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Sand Staff Arkaid *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Wind Bow Meglax *Finger-shot Dragon *Fly Trap Dragon *Fracture Head Dragon *Gauntlet Sword Dragon *Grave Horn Dragon *Heavy-Armor Dragon *Hiding Sword Dragon *Ironchain Dragon *Katzbalger Drake *Kris Knife Dragon *Latale Shield Dragon *Leather Buckler Dragon *Left Sword Dragon *My Buddy! (Drum Bunker Dragon) *Ogre Size Dragon *Psychic Knife Dragon *Raid Claw Dragon *Right Sword Dragon *Round-Shield Dragon *Separate Whip Dragon *Slashknife Dragon *Spike Shoulder "Blazing" *Spike Shoulder Dragon *Super Deformed Drum *Systemic Dagger Dragon *Systemic Dagger, "Black Edge" *Takoyaki Loving, Gao *Thousand Rapier Dragon *Thunder Knights, Brass-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights, Broadsword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Double Flail Dragon *Thunder Knights, Dragoarcher *Thunder Knights, Main-gauche Dragon *Thunder Knights, Iron-fist Dragon *Thunder Knights, Pallasch Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Spike Shoulder Dragon *Thunder Knights, Silver Chain Dragon *Thunder Knights, Slide Wing Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword Bunker Dragon *Trap Master Dragon *Tuck Sword Dragon *Twin Brudes Dragon *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Venom Harpe Dragon *Viking Sword Dragon *War Hammer Dragon *Zantetsunodachi Dragon Size 2 *"Awakened" Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Axe Head Dragon *Baldragon "Balgrand Strike!" *Bardiche Drake *Blade Axe Gewitter Dragon *Blaze Gauntlet Dragon *Blow-hammer Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Slash Eagle Dragon *Blue Sky Knights, Valona Haken Dragon *Brood Bagnag Dragon *Clear Strings Dragon *Colichemarde Dragon *Crimson Battler, Boosted Dragon *Crimson Battler, Double Katar Dragon *Crimson Battler, Drum Bunker Dragon *Crimson Battler, Extreme Blow Dragon *Crimson Battler, Grand Kick Dragon * Crimson Battler, Halberd Gauntlet *Crimson Battler, Heavy-impact Dragon *Crimson Battler, Power Stamp Dragon *Crimson Battler, Shield-Arm Dragon *Cut Whip Dragon *Damascus Armor Dragon *Destroy Hammer Dragon *Dirk Shotel Dragon *Dragon Knight, Alexander *Dragon Knight, Bokuden *Dragon Knight, Calamity Jane *Dragon Knight, Faust *Dragon Knight, Gilles de Rais *Dragon Knight, Great Hammurabi *Dragon Knight, Hartman *Dragon Knight, Iwamoto *Dragon Knight, Kagekiyo *Dragon Knight, Kenshin *Dragon Knight, Kojiro *Dragon Knight, Lincoln *Dragon Knight, Masakado *Dragon Knight, Motonari *Dragon Knight, Nobunaga * Dragon Knight, Pisaro *Dragon Knight, Richard *Dragon Knight, Rudel *Dragon Knight, Shohashou *Dragon Knight, Vlad Dracula *Dragon Knight, Wittmann *Dragon Knight, Wyatt Earp *Disasquake Dragon *Drop Arms Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon *Drum Bunker Dragon "10000" *Drum Bunker Dragon Father *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Barrier Breaker" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Father" *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Spinning Lance" *Emigurette Dragon *Extreme Sword Dragon *Fang Slade Drum *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Soul Returner Seikirei *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Sound Speed Sen *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Steel Ball Rindo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thunder Blade Kokuyo *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Ice Lance Merak *Fifth Omni Cavalry Dragon, Magical Blade Mizaru *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crimson Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Drum the Punisher *Fifth Omni Super Dragon Lord, Kaizer Drum *Fire Rod Dragon *Firestone Dragon *Forbidden Edge Dragon *Golcrash Dragon *Great Labrys Dragon *Gust Charging Dragon *Hammer Mace Dragon *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Hellfire Drum *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Drum *Jamadhar Dragon *Loving Pudding, Drum *Machaela Sword Dragon *Meteor Kick Dragon *Million Rapier Dragon *Nightmare Scream Dragon *Pile Bunker Dragon *Rainbow Gem Cavalry Dragon, Marble Taker *Rising Flare Dragon *Rising Flare "Heat Edge" *Scorching Crimson Battler, Drum *Shadow Shamshir Dragon *Shatter Thoughts Dragon, Memory Grave *Sorrowful Face Dragon Knight, El Quixote *Steel Gauntlet Dragon *Super Armordragon, Drum Breaker Dragon *Sword Cemetery Dragon *Systemic Dagger "Onca" *Tail Sword Dragon *Takoyaki Loving, Drum *Three Stars Cavalry Dragon, Pizza Land "36" *Thunder Knights, Battle Axe Dragon *Thunder Knights, Drum Bunker Dragon *Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon *Thunder Knights, Sword-shield Dragon *Thunder Knights Leader, Kommandeur Fahne *Twin Horned King of Knights, Alexander *Ultimate Neo Dragon, Drum the Future *Ultimate Sword Dragon *Zweihander Dragon Size 3 *Armordeity, Dynamis *Behemoth Claymore Dragon *Blue Sky Knights Leader, Crimson Arrow Dragon *Damocles Dragon *Dragon Lightning Emperor, Ivan *Dragon Knight, Geronimo *Dragon Knight, Kamitsumiyaou *Dragon Knight, Napoleon *Dragon Knight, Spartax *Dragon Knight, Tutankhamun *Drum Bunker Dragon, "Dual Wield" *Explosive Dragon, Revolve Burst *Fatal Arms Dragon *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Furious Iron Kongo *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Giant Battle Axe Dokuju *Fifth Omni Armored Dragon, Thousand Dachis Yoko *Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu *Fire Wall Dragon *First Crimson Chieftain, Greatest General *Gigant Sword Dragon *Heavy Artillery Cavalry Dragon, Big Guns *Hundred Demons General, Iyonorasetsuryu *INV Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Crazed Tenbu *Inferno Armor Dragon *Iron Fortress Dragon *Jackknife "10000" *Phalanx Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon * Scorching Sun Dragon, Blazing Sun *Second Crimson Chieftain, Burning Fore *Skyblue Dragon, Crystal Saber *Super Armordragon, Aura Sword Dragon *Super Armordragon, Buster Cannon Dragon *Super Armordragon, Daring Armor Dragon *Super Armordragon, Galvanic Feather Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gargantua Blade Dragon *Super Armordragon, Gatling Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, General Boldness *Super Armordragon, Gran Railgun Dragon *Super Armordragon, Masterkravis *Super Armordragon, Vajra Blaster Dragon *Super Armordragon, Vulverize Dragon *Systemic Sword Dragon *Thunder Knights, Bastard-sword Dragon *Wind Call Cavalry, Voltex Arms Impact Monsters Size 2 *Bal Dragon "Balburst Smash" *Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" *Bal Dragon "Bal Rising!" Trivia In the first preview shown, the flag had a different design compared to the current design.